1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher equipped with a lamp assembly, which is constructed to allow a lamp to be conveniently and rapidly replaced by a new one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an appliance which includes a box shaped cabinet having an opened front part and which is configured to have a cavity to wash dishes therein, and a door configured to selectively open and close the opened front part of the cabinet, to automatically washes dishes placed in the cavity.
Typically, upper and lower dish racks are installed in upper and lower portions of the cavity so that dishes are stably seated thereon to be washed by sprayed water. A water collecting container to collect wash water, a wash water circulating pump to circulate the wash water, and a drain pump to drain the wash water are each installed in the lower portion of the cavity.
Furthermore, a plurality of spray nozzles are placed in the cavity to allow dishes to be washed by spraying water, which flows through spray ducts connected to the wash water circulating pump, onto the upper and lower dish racks. An outlet of the drain pump is connected to a drain pipe, so that wash water may be drained to an outside of the dishwasher through the drain pipe after washing has been completed.
Therefore, when the wash water circulating pump is operated, water supplied to the spray nozzles through the spray ducts is sprayed in various directions, so that dishes seated on the upper and lower dish racks are washed. Thereafter, when the washing has been completed and the drain pump is operated, the wash water is drained to the outside of the dishwasher.
Because the dishwasher is generally placed below a sink in a kitchen, an inside of the cavity of the dishwasher is dark and is not sufficiently seen when the washing has been completed and the door is opened. Therefore, it is inconvenient to remove washed dishes from the dishwasher, and there is a risk that the dishes may drop and be damaged during the removing.
Accordingly, to illuminate the cavity, a lamp should be installed on an inner plate of a cabinet defining the cavity. However, the inner plate of the cabinet comprises a thin plate, so that installing a lamp assembly, which is equipped with a lamp on the inner plate is difficult. Moreover, even though the lamp assembly, which is equipped with the lamp, is installed in the cavity, providing the lamp assembly with a structure that allows the lamp to be replaced by a new lamp is difficult.